


A Totally Productive Night

by toasty_kitten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it gets real fluffy in like the last sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_kitten/pseuds/toasty_kitten
Summary: Logan gets railed. That's it.





	A Totally Productive Night

It was late at night when Logan finally finished his work. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was well past midnight, and he should have been asleep hours ago. As he began to tidy up his desk, he realized that he hadn't eaten since breakfast and resolved to get something to eat once he finished up. When Logan reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see Deceit leaning against the counter. Before he could get his snack, Deceit was standing up fully and walking towards him.  
"Hello there doll, where have you been all day? Surely you haven't been up in your room all by yourself again." he spoke smoothly as he wrapped his hands around Logan's waist, pulling him in close, feeling the tension in his back from sitting still for so long. "You're so tight, handsome. Let me take care of that."  
Logan stumbled through his words as Deceit began mouthing along his neck. "Y-you know I need to get this done in a timely manner. I finished it today."   
Deceit practically purred. "You're ahead of schedule then. Does this mean I can have you all to myself tomorrow?"  
Logan merely whined in response as the hot mouth on his neck returned, nimble fingers carefully loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Deceit chuckled and rather than continuing in the kitchen, he brought them both back to his room before carefully pulling off Logan's shirt fully, tightening his tie back against his bare skin. Logan pawed at his chest, his coordination going out of the window as Deceit traced his hands up Logan's body to gently tweak his nipples.  
"Shirt. Off. Now." he demanded, failing to undo the many buttons with his brain so scattered.  
Deceit smirked, complying with Logan's request and promptly kissing him, leading him to the bed and pushing him down as he gripped his tie tightly, ever so slightly cutting off Logan's oxygen in just the way that he liked. There were very few words exchanged as Deceit removed both of their pants, grinding down against the man beneath him, rewarded with an uncharacteristically high pitched moan as he returned his mouth to his neck at the same time.   
A myriad of partially word like sounds flowed from Logan's lips, a mixture of pleading and whining filling the air as he felt Deceit's suddenly lube slick fingers drifting further downwards to prep him. He slowly inserted one finger, quickly working up to two, taking longer than he normally would to finger Logan nearly to tears.  
Logan managed to find his words, pleas falling from his mouth. "Fuck, Dee, yes please, more- need you in me now, please Dee please!" Deceit took the moment to claim his mouth again, removing his fingers and slowly entering Logan, swallowing his moans as he allowed him to adjust before moving. He rapidly picked up an almost punishing pace, flipping Logan onto his stomach and gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. It wasn't long before Logan was panting, babbling through the fog in his head.   
"Fuck, please, yes Dee, I'm close, I'm so close please Dee, fuck, you feel so good!" He practically screamed when Deceit finally reached around and wrapped a nimble hand around Logan's dick, taking up a steady pace stroking him in time with his thrusts.   
"Yes Logan, cum for me doll, you can do it, you feel so good around me sweetheart, so warm and tight, come on-" the praise fell from his lips so smoothly, verbal silk surrounding Logan and giving the last bit of stimulation he needed, pushing him over the edge. He screamed as he came, Deceit following close behind as Logan clenched down around him, collapsing onto the bed as Logan's legs gave out holding him up. They stayed there for a moment, Deceit conjuring up a warm washcloth to clean them both up, placing a gentle kiss on Logan's neck as he pulled the covers up around them.  
"Sleep well doll, you did so good for me tonight Logan." he whispered, a soft smile on his face as Logan responded with a gentle squeak that he would deny in the morning, but for now he just enjoyed holding his lover in his arms as they both drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise I'm alive! If you wanna see more of my Sanders Sides stuff feel free to check out my tumblr @ locallogankin


End file.
